The desks and workspace of office workers are often cluttered with papers, periodicals, notes and other assorted office paraphernalia making organization and efficiency difficult, if not impossible. It is well known to provide a desktop support for books or magazine reading including a mechanism for holding pages open without the need for constant attention from the reader.
An exemplary embodiment of such a known desktop support is disclosed by Portis Jr., et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,102 and entitled “Book or Magazine Reading Support.” The disclosed organizer includes V-shaped brackets having a long-arm and a short-arm, each arm including a slot. The slots configured to engage a corresponding pair of slots in a back board such that a ledge, arranged perpendicular to the plane of the back board, is arranged to support reading material. The V-shaped brackets may be arranged in a low mode position by engaging the slot of the short arms with the slots on the back board, or a high mode position by engaging the slots in the long arms. The apex of the V-shaped brackets constructed in the manner disclosed occupies the desk area adjacent to the user which, in turn, limits the workspace available on the desktop.
Known desktop organizers typically include a flat, planar back board positioned at an acute angle, relative to the surface of the desktop, to facilitate easy review of the supported documents. Generally, known organizers, as discussed above, do not provide for any additional storage or note holding area or otherwise increase the organization or the available workspace. In fact, known organizers or reading supports are typically centered on the surface of the desk or workspace when in use, thereby limiting the amount of available workspace.